rapfandomcom-20200223-history
CunninLynguists - "The Gates"
"The Gates" is a hip hop song by CunninLynguists. It's track 11 of the "A Piece of Strange" album released in January 24, 2006. thumb|300px|right =Lyrics= Tell the Reverend Harris to pray for me, Lord I ain't gonna live I don't believe I'm gonna live to get much older Tonedeff Lights out, so peaceful, stressless Things used to seem so restless Forgive me please, see I need to address this Just haven't been this breathless since I met this Woman who lept into my life when I was reckless Mothered my blessed kid, but was destined to exit early Guess you can say I've been blessed with the best gifts Reminiscing, holding her neckless in my clenched fist Ha, it's funny how we move in sudden directions Dedicated my life to the public's protection Never remarried cause love's an investment Besides, I had a baby girl to worry about That would struggle to blend in Now as I think, a weightlessness is interrupting my senses A pulsing tension carries my very frame I rise up in ascension - WAIT! I try to escape, but I arrive at these gates I see a figure standing guard who invites me to pray Chorus I've tried it all At the gates of Hell I'm going to lay Down, down Tonedeff I walk towards the figure that's extending it's hand I move to enter past the gates yet I'm met with it's grasp Deacon Slow down son, there's things to discuss such as family But first, let us talk about vanity Tonedeff Vanity?? Man, you're sadly mistaken Either that or your sanity's shaken If you'd examine me patiently You'd retract on your statement I haven't sinned flagrantly, I've acted as faithfully As any other single father Who raised a baby girl graciously Deacon Nakedly, she was at your door after her mother's death Ignorant to racial anger and other stress Later had a mixed baby at her sweet sixteen How did that fit within your picnic scene? Tonedeff Sometimes it's too late to fix these things The pristine dream was over Had to face the fact she split these genes with his sick seed With skin the darkest pigment seen And so I kicked and screamed Until we found the peace that distance brings Deacon A mixed raced queen, that was your thoughts about her mama Up yonder went her soul, your hate growed from ponders On life, being less trife with a white wife So any instance of y'alls differences it was slice-slice Tonedeff Oh my, it's not her race, my daughter's love flies blind I couldn't take her making the same mistakes that crushed my life I'm dumbstruck by these baseless allegations I've saved too many lives of all creeds For you to paint me as a racist I've endangered my own safety to save babies from blazes Black, white, latino, even asian on occasion Deacon But why so? Tonedeff How dare you question my motivation! Deacon No need to second guess, your only aim was to be famous Lord knows, you've left behind scorched souls Black children left chilling, later found burnt whole So sadly, your glory's to come urgently Sentenced to fight fires for eternity Category: CunninLynguists